


sunshine & freckles

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, It's cheesy, M/M, One Shot, and cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: The morning sun wakes Dan up before Phil





	sunshine & freckles

The dark grey curtain ripples in the morning breeze, casting streaks of sunlight and shadows across the room. A particularly bright band of sunlight flashes around the room to the rhythm of the wind until it finally settles diagonally across Dan’s right eye, waking him up. 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Dan rolls over to check the time. 6:12 AM. He sighs quietly to himself. Great.

Sitting up properly, Dan notices that they forgot to shut the window facing their bed before crawling into it the previous night. He shivers slightly, and his eyes trail downwards, towards the pale figure half covered by the grey duvet laying face down beside him. 

Phil appears to be still be sound asleep, despite the sun shining in and out of his eyes and across his bare back. Dan smiles to himself, relishing in the rare moment, as Phil is almost always the one who wakes up and drags himself out of bed first. 

Dan counts himself lucky to be the first one up, regardless of the horrendously early hour, as his view is pretty spectacular. 

The breeze picks up again, catching at the curtain. Dan focuses on the patch of sun settling on the curve of Phil’s shoulder, turning his skin into a pale yellow kaleidoscope. The smattering of freckles across his shoulder are like little burnt orange stars, and Dan has a very compelling urge to reach out and trace them into constellations with his fingers. 

He shakes his head at the thought, cringing at such a vanilla form of affection, and lays back down, propping himself up on his elbow to continue gazing at Phil. 

Dan watches Phil take several steady breaths, suddenly struck with a feeling of awe that all these years later he still gets to go to sleep and wake up beside him. 

The curtains ruffle and snap as the breeze becomes stronger, and Dan feels goosebumps forming on his arms. 

He watches the sunlight dance across Phil’s back and feels it warm his chest. The urge to reach out and run his hands across Phil comes back, and he reaches out only to retract his hand seconds later, not wanting to wake Phil. Briefly, Dan’s mind flashes to the numerous times Phil has woke him up from soft—and not so soft—touches. Ah, fuck it. 

Dan tenderly pushes his arm across Phil’s body, starting at the slight curve near his left hip and ending at his right shoulder. Phil stirs slightly and breathes out a low groan as Dan curls his hand slightly around his shoulder, feeling the stark change in temperature as his fingers cover the sun-warmed skin. He presses a kiss into the curvature of Phil’s neck. 

“I’m trying to sleep, you know,” Phil’s voice is gruff. 

“Not my fault you left the window open.”

Phil turns around and faces Dan, eyes still closed, flinging his arm over Dan’s side. 

“Shut up and cuddle me.”

Dan chuckles, but obliges, watching the sun refract through the glass of water on the bedside table, casting a rainbow across Phil’s back, his freckles the colour of rust.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in years, hence the large amount of cheese, but i've had the urge to get back into fic writing so i guess we'll see where it goes from here!
> 
> you can reblog/like this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/170332817142/sunshine-freckles-rating-g-word-count-523)


End file.
